Remember
by Jaded Kismet
Summary: Syaoran Li is about to marry but deep in his heart, he only wants to marry the girl he met ten years ago. The thing he doesn't know it that she's closer that he thinks... SS ET
1. Prolouge: Past Memories

~Remember~  
  
A young boy stood at the edge of a forbidden forest, his mind racing, his heart pounding. His clothes were tattered and he was defenseless.  
  
There was a strange aura around the boy, probably a spell to cover his true power. His clothes, though in rags, were still royal in a way.  
  
His chocolate hair was messier than usual, from being chased and thrown around, and his amber eyes were full of terror and lost hope.  
  
He cursed under his breath when he remembered that he had forgotten to bring his weapons. The boy's mind nagged him that he should have listened to his friend's advice.  
  
"Get back you brat!" a voice yelled from a distance. Immediately, the boy looked up in fear and without another hesitation, he jumped into the mysterious forest.  
  
Being lost was the least of his problems. Though he didn't know the forest and its environment, the young boy knew that it was better than being tortured by his pursuing captives.  
  
His legs were tired, his strength and his hidden magic was becoming threatening low. But he continued to run, for no apparent reason at all.  
  
Suddenly, he halted to a fork in the road, and there was no telling which path was the better choice. Looking back and forth to both paths on his sides, he became extremely confused and worried.  
  
But. his mind didn't even have time to make a decision.  
  
The boy felt a sharp pain in his back as he was pinned to the ground, his arms being held back behind him by a rebel. Though he squirmed and shook in the grasp, it was futile and useless.  
  
"Let. GO!!! I swear you'll die!" the boy managed to hiss. The man laughed, to the boy's annoyance, and his band soon joined in as the boy gritted his teeth.  
  
"You're in no position to talk or make threats. PRINCE!" he said in between laughs. The boy only clenched his tied hands, shaking in anger.  
  
All of a sudden, a load and thunderous howl could be heard and then, many yells could be heard. Confused, the boy slowly looked up, finding that he was free and that a massive beast was attacking the rebels.  
  
Before he could react to all of this, someone took his hand and dragged him to a different place as he continued to watch the battle until it was out of sight.  
  
When he could no long see the commotion, he turned his gaze to the person who lead him away and realized it was only a young girl, probably a year younger than him.  
  
Angry at the thought of a young girl yanking him away, he pulled away, stopping them both in the middle of no where. The boy distanced himself between the two, suspicious of the girl in front of her.  
  
The young girl, hidden in some darkness to the boy, was somewhat surprised at his action but then smiled warmly.  
  
The young boy took up a defensive stance and glared at her. But she continued to smile. Annoyed at her act, he growled and shook in rage as he heard her giggles, but soon found him mesmerized by her laugh, as if it sounded like angel bells.  
  
Realizing what he had just thought, a blush appeared on his cheeks and he shook his head vigorously to erase the latter contemplation. Seeing the blush, the girl giggled again.  
  
"Who are you?" the boy demanded boldly. The girl ceased her laughing, looking curiously at him with large eyes. "What do you want with me? Are you with THEM?" he interrogated, pointing behind him.  
  
The young girl stepped lightly where he could see her, bowing slightly. He gasped when he saw her.  
  
She was an angel.  
  
She had short, chestnut hair with two pigtails at both sides with daisies in each. Her delicate feet were bare and her eyes were a dazzling emerald, a rare eye color, the boy thought.  
  
Unlike most girls he knew, she wore a simple, silk, seafoam green dress that reached her knees that left her shoulders and neck bare, revealing a strange necklace.  
  
"My name's Sakura, princess of the Clow village," she introduced, breaking the boy's thoughts. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Li, Li Syaoran, prince of Ryu Kingdom," he finished for her, carefully choosing his words. She may seem nice but I better be careful, Syaoran contemplated.  
  
"Ryu Kingdom?" she repeated. The prince nodded. "Isn't that the place out of this forest?" Syaoran nodded once more.  
  
There were so many questions filling the prince's mind but before he could ask a single one, the girl's smile turned into a serious frown.  
  
Suddenly, the same roar could be heard. Sakura lifted her head into the air, as if sensing trouble and then grabbed his hand and fled.  
  
"What's going on?" Syaoran yelled, trying to keep up the fast pace. Sakura continued to run but hastily answered.  
  
"We're being followed."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Those friends who were chasing you."  
  
Without another word, the young princess stopped abruptly, with the prince behind her, wondering what was happening.  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "I know you're there! Come out!" she yelled to the shadows. Thinking she was crazy, Syaoran was about to comment but then also sensed a presence with his remaining magic.  
  
It was another goon of the rebels.  
  
He appeared from the shadows, laughing at the two children in front of him. "Hand over the prince, little girl, and no one gets hurt," he threatened.  
  
She didn't budge. The guard became furious, his patience wearing away. "I said hand him over, wench!"  
  
Sakura smiled sweetly when a large beast with white wings came out from no where and pounced on him, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Immediately, she jumped onto its back and reached out her hand. "Take my hand, Syaoran-kun!"  
  
Syaoran was so confused. What was happening? He didn't even know if he could trust her!  
  
But.  
  
Something was telling him to go with her and grasping her hand, he also jumped onto the beast's back.  
  
And leaping into the towering tree branches, the guards came running to their location only to see a large beast with two children getting away.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran reluctantly hopped off the large beast after Sakura as they arrived at a clearing where a pot of soup was boiling and some food. The prince also noticed a stack of glowing, strange cards by a set of clothes.  
  
He turned his gaze to the large beast. It was like a lion yet it had large white wings and it's fur was both ivory and coffee. Syaoran had to admit that he had never seen something like it before.  
  
Sakura kneeled by the pot, serving three bowls of delicious chicken soup as Syaoran took a seat on the other side of the fire, shivering.  
  
"You must be cold," she said, startling him. "If you need another set of clothes, its right over there."  
  
The prince nodded numbly and managed a small "thanks" before leaving to change. But not before flashing an unknown smile to his new companion.  
  
*  
  
When he got back, in a new grey-green outfit, he took a seat by Sakura, who was petting the beast, waiting for his return.  
  
Taking a bowl of soup, he hungrily ate three bowls, Sakura eating two while the beast ate six.  
  
"Who's he?" Syaoran asked as he finished his meal, putting things away in a pack. Sakura turned to his with curious eyes.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"The large beast."  
  
"Oh! You mean Kero? He's my guardian and my friend!" At the sound of his name, Kero opened one sleepy eye from his slumber.  
  
"I see."  
  
Sakura continued to put her things away, preparing for sleep, taking out two blankets. Syaoran watched her, wondering.  
  
"Um. Kinomoto-san?" Again, Sakura looked at him but this time being finished with her work and sat next to him.  
  
"Sakura," she corrected. "I would much prefer that."  
  
"Do you live her all alone?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Iie, I just camped her for fun when I was training. My Tribe actually lives in the middle of the forest."  
  
"Well, Sakura, I was wondering why I've never heard of the Clow Tribe?"  
  
Her emerald eyes looked distantly at the winking stars above her, lying back on the ground. "That's because we live secret." She turned to him and winked. "So don't tell, okay?"  
  
"'K" he answered confidently, smirking. Then, he looked at her curiously. "Did you know I was lost?"  
  
"Nope. Kero sensed you in our forest and so we saved you. We can't let bad guys here."  
  
"To protect your secret Tribe?"  
  
"Hai!" she said. "Who were those people?"  
  
"Rebels."  
  
"Rebels?"  
  
"Yeah; there are few people in my kingdom who oppose our system so they chased me and I got lost."  
  
"Oh. I understand," she replied with knowing eyes.  
  
Syaoran joined her gaze at the stars. "But. how can you trust me? We're strangers!" Syaoran remembered his own life, how it was natural to not trust others.  
  
"'Cause we're friends!" she exclaimed, as if it were obvious. He smiled at the comment. She was so. so innocent and kind.  
  
'Friends'  
  
A large yawn escaped his lips and he found himself sleeping contently under the stars with a new friend by his side.  
  
~*~  
  
The bright and radiant sun awoke the young prince from his sweet slumber. Opening his sleepy amber eyes, Syaoran noticed that Sakura was gone.  
  
"I'm over here." Syaoran turned to a figure in front of him and saw that it was only the young princess, smiling.  
  
But then a frown replaced her brilliant smile and it almost broke Syaoran's heart to see her so sad.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Come with me." She walked to an area moments away from the camp to the edge of a cliff, Kero and Syaoran at her heels.  
  
Syaoran finally caught up to her and gasped to see his castle at the bottom of the cliff. Relief washed over him but then it was changed into sorrow.  
  
Then he realized why she was so sad; he had to leave and they would never see each other again. He wouldn't be let out of the castle alone nor could Sakura be permitted out of the forest because of rules.  
  
It was impossible for them to meet again.  
  
"Kero will take you down to the palace." Sakura trailed off, almost in tears. She rubbed them away and smiled, taking out two gifts.  
  
"This is a sword with great power," she explained as she put a Chinese sword in his hand with a sheath. "I know you have magic so don't deny it. Please train with it and you will become stronger." Syaoran nodded.  
  
"And take this." Sakura put one of the strange cards in his other hand. It was a card with a heart and wings in the middle. "It's a card from our village. Please take care of it, Syaoran-kun."  
  
She wanted to cry. He was one of the few friends she had from the outside and now, he was leaving.  
  
He then pulled her in a tight embrace, stroking her hair and comforting her.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura. I promise. I promise that we'll meet again somehow and that we'll always be friends. I could never forget you!" he told her.  
  
When they parted, he took off a necklace with a gold charm of a grey wolf and the symbol of the Li Clan and put it around her neck.  
  
"I want you to have this, so that we'll always be together." Sakura nodded and gave him a final hug before he jumped onto Kero's back to return to his kingdom.  
  
And till he landed to the palace, Syaoran Li kept his eyes on his first true friend and his first true love until he could no longer see her.  
  
And.  
  
And he vowed to never forget her, and to use her gifts, keeping them and using them well.  
  
And he vowed to always keep the girl, Sakura of the Clow Tribe, close to his heart.  
  
Forever.  
  
~*~  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! It was only the prologue.  
  
Next chapter: Ten years after the incident.  
  
Please review!  
  
JA!  
  
Aya-chan 


	2. Chapter 1: Years Later

**

* * *

**

**Dear Readers,  
  
I hope you can all forgive my lack of updating. I promise I'll try to keep up the work. Please read and review!  
  
Your author,  
  
Aya-chan**

**

* * *

**

_**Remember**_

Syaoran Li, the future king of Ryu Kingdom, could never forget that day, that day ten years ago where he met to girl he loved till this day.  
  
Jumping down from his leap attack, he gracefully sliced the target with ease with the same sword that was given to him ten years ago.  
  
Since that day, Syaoran didn't spare a single moment. He used the sword in combat, training his magic abilities, using ancient odufu and each day, would strengthen his skills.  
  
He kept her promise...  
  
Even after ten long years without seeing her smiling face.  
  
The prince wore the same style clothing the girl had given to him, when he trained and also when he went to the city to meet his friends making sure his tailor memorized the clothing's patterns.  
  
Syaoran Li, the future king of Ryu Kingdom, never forgot that day and the girl known as Sakura.  
  
"Prince Syaoran! Your mother wishes to see you!" a certain maid shouted cheerfully and happily.  
  
Wiping sweat from his face, he returned back to the palace from the garden, already knowing what the talk would be about. Rolling his eyes, he could almost hear his mother's words.  
  
'You're already seventeen; it's time you married, Xiao Lang!' he recalled bitterly.  
  
The maid, a girl with long, wavy, raven hair waited for his arrival back to the castle, patiently waiting, her amethyst eyes full of mischief. Syaoran nodded when he saw her; they were friends ever since she came to the palace.  
  
"Daidouji-san, please ready my proper attire. You already know what my mother is going to say," the prince requested.  
  
At the latter comment, Tomoyo giggled but she shared the same opinion as his mother. Tomoyo, as long as he could remember, understood him and was kind to his ideas. He could open up to her anytime, like a sister and brother relationship. He eventually told her everything he felt. Even if he didn't, her keen observing skills would figure him out.  
  
"After you do that, you should probably prepare for the guests." Tomoyo nodded, wishing him good luck, and then hurried off to do her chores.  
  
They parted in separate directions and before Syaoran could even reach his mother's chambers, she met him in the hallways.  
  
"Mother, you wished to see me?" he asked, emotionless yet polite. Yelan nodded.  
  
"As you know, Xiao Lang today is the day where we send girls around the area..." she started.  
  
"To flirt with me and then marry me, and I have three months to choose and etc." Syaoran finished. "I know, and I hate it," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Well, since you know what's going on, you mind as well start preparing."  
  
"Whatever." Syaoran turned away and walked back to his chambers, cursing under his breath.  
  
The truth was that he didn't want to marry. He hated girls, how they swooned over him and flirted. Yes, he hated girls with all of his heart.  
  
All but one girl...  
  
The only girl that Syaoran Li wanted to marry, the only girl he ever would love.  
  
Syaoran shook his head in sorrow. He knew better than to think of her; even though she was in his heart, he would never see he again.  
  
The prince sighed. This was going to be a long day, he thought.

* * *

"This is going to be a long day..." a young girl of sixteen sighed and mumbled.  
  
She was quite familiar and quaint, a strange and pleasant aura surrounding her slim figure, her chestnut hair was cascading up to her shoulder, unlike passing commoners, and it was neat, silky, and delicate, obviously combed.  
  
She wore no expensive valuables; on her slender figure was a single ivory dress, reaching her knees, exposing her bare neck and back, covered in bits of soil and dust.  
  
And a strange necklace dangled around her neck in the shape of a hollow circle with tiny, elegant wings and a radiant, golden star in the middle.  
  
There was also another necklace around her neck but she had carefully put it away from sight so that no one could catch glimpse of it with a naked eye.  
  
By her side was a young boy and hidden in a small pocket was a small, magical bear, both her guardians.  
  
A young boy answered her comment. His short hair was a stormy grey and his eyes were kind and mysterious, his clothes not as plain as the young girl, a smile upon his face.  
  
"Sakura, don't give up yet!" he said comfortingly. "I'm sure someone will apprentice you."  
  
She sighed in response. Who would take an unfamiliar, young girl, like her, to work for them? There was no hope, she thought.  
  
"Someone better! Or else we'll all be on the streets!" a voice piped. A small head poked out of one of Sakura's pockets.  
  
Sakura immediately pushed the bear back. "Kero! Get back! If someone sees you, there'll be chaos. No one will believe that a bear-like guardian of the sun with small tiny wings can take or believe in magic!" she hissed.  
  
The young man laughed at the scene. Sakura glanced at him and then walked ahead, looking around, and then sighing once more.  
  
"Yukito, there's nothing here. No body wants to take a useless, strange girl in. We're doomed, done for, and alone," she whispered. Yukito smiled softly and then put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Focus on something else. Do you remember anything else?" Sakura shook her head in sorrow.  
  
"Nothing's coming back. I..." the young girl wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't remember..."  
  
"Keep trying. I'm sure it'll come back," the sun guardian said, trying to reassure her.  
  
'I hope it does... I really hope it does' Sakura thought silently.

* * *

"FATHER!" Sakura screamed desperately. "Where are you?!!"  
  
Touya grabbed his sister's hand and started to run from the burning and destroying village; it was desolated, its once prominent beliefs and ideas of its people gone with the smoldering ashes. "Sakura, let's go! We have to go!"  
  
"NO! Dad's still there!" Touya looked back, a guilty face upon his face. Then, he turned his gaze in front of him and saw the two guardians signaling them to catch up.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry..." he whispered. Sakura never heard him. Her entire mind was focused on the place she loved, as it receding into the view, forever to be erased from the world and her memories.  
  
It couldn't be. It had to be a dream and when she woke up, the real Touya would come to her room and let her know it was only a nightmare.  
  
Crystal tears streamed out from her horrified emerald eyes. They killed them all... It was their entire fault!  
  
Touya stopped when he got to the two guardians in their true forms. He carefully yet quickly put his "monster" on Kero's back and then faced the other way.  
  
"Yue." The silver-haired guardian of the moon immediately turned to his friend.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Someone's following us. It's probably him."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Yue," the elder prince ordered sternly. "Take Sakura and leave to the nearby Kingdom. Get her out of here. I'll hold HIM off."  
  
The Judge's eyes widened in disbelief. "Touya, you don't stand a chance. He's more powerful!"  
  
Sakura, over-hearing the conversation, was lost for words. She couldn't lose him... She had already lost everything but... not him...  
  
Touya unsheathed his silver sword and took a defensive stance.  
  
"They only want Sakura... They killed our family, Tribe, and loved ones. I'll die fighting for our legacy." Sakura's heart shattered as she heard those words from her brother.  
  
'No... Don't do it!' her mind screamed but her voice refused to work.  
  
"Kero! Take Sakura out of her! You know what to do!" Kero nodded sadly and then pumped his wings, taking flight.  
  
"TOUYA!!!!" Sakura shouted. More tears were split, and as she flew away, she could only cry, helpless to aid that last of her family member.  
  
Yue finally took flight, not before hearing his best friend's final words. "Protect Sakura!"  
  
Sakura buried her head in the large beast's, golden hair, sobbing, her heart dying and welting inside of her, that cherry blossom falling to the earth once more.  
  
It was all over...  
  
Everything was gone...  
  
Everyone was dead...  
  
And it was all because of her...  
  
They had died protecting her.  
  
Before Sakura could react to her thoughts, Kero was hit by a large assault from no where and he fell to the ground, as well as Yue, both out cold by the force.  
  
And as Sakura fell to the darkness, she subconsciously clutched a silver necklace, with a gold charm with a symbol of a single grey wolf.  
  
The only thing she remembered was two loving amber eyes and a single name that brought her great comfort.  
  
'Syaoran...'

* * *

Sakura shook her head. That's how she came to this village, not remembering her past or her purpose. Kero said that she had lost them from the fall, probably hitting her head but it would be temporary.  
  
She didn't remember who she was, only that she was a princess of a Tribe without family, only two guardians traveling with her, and that she knew magic. Sakura knew how to use her magic clearly, and how to defend herself.  
  
But she didn't remember who killed her family, or how her family was killed or why everything happened in the past.  
  
She didn't remember she even had a brother, a mother, a father; she couldn't remember their smiling faces and the times they made her laugh or how they got into fights or the times they had cried and smile together.  
  
She didn't remember her past... No memories, no recollections, and no reveries of a young amber-eyed boy.  
  
Yukito's eyes were soft when he laid his gaze on the troubled princess. It was better that she didn't know. It was way too painful to remember so many deaths and brutal losses.  
  
Sakura continued to walk amiably in the cobble roads. She wanted to remember everything; her heart and mind felt so empty without her memories but something told her to not give up.  
  
Suddenly, her vision became blurry as she saw an older man talk to Yukito, whom glanced quickly at her. What was going on?  
  
Unbearable pain filled her body as Sakura found she was incredibly dizzy and losing strength; it was excruciating and the aching throbbed without an end. Yukito rushed to her side as she fell to the cold street, unconscious and in the hands of comforting dark warmth.  
  
And again, the only Sakura remembered was a pair of comforting amber eyes...  
  
A pair of amber eyes that told her to live.  
  
To never give up on the power of her own star.

* * *

Sakura awoke slowly, only to be greeted by the early sun's morning golden rays, shining through a window pane nearby her bed. Immediately, the young girl leaned upward, her emerald eyes shocked to find herself sitting in a silk, canopy bed in a room with luxurious furniture.  
  
Although the room was made of plain wood (Japanese style palace), elegantly carved cabinets and drawers were nearby, a glass, golden mirror reflecting her surprised expression. Sakura didn't want to open anything, afraid that she might disrupt things. Besides, she didn't know where she was, where everyone else was, or who saved her.  
  
Taking a few minutes to scout her surroundings, Sakura realized that whoever owned this place was extremely rich and wealthy. Who else could afford silk nightgowns and satin bed sheets? But the young girl couldn't help but wonder who the owner was?  
  
Suddenly, three voices started to converse outside the door. Because of what kind of door it was, she could see their figures and recognized one of the voices as Yukito's. She made out his tall figure. The other two people, a young man younger than Yukito (the more husky voice) and a girl her height (with a sweet voice) were unknown. She barely heard their conversation.  
  
"Was she okay?" Yukito asked worriedly. He was like a brother to young Sakura. It was also his duty to protect her.  
  
"Just fine. Last time I checked on her, she was sleeping. No harm done," the girl's voice replied reassuringly.  
  
"Thank you. I'm sorry if we're intruding," her guardian replied gratefully.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure she's alright, too," the masculine voice answered regally. Somehow, Sakura knew that voice. It was so familiar to her mind. Did he have something to do with her memories? But how could she know him? Footsteps could be heard; someone was leaving but the young princess didn't look up from her hands to see who had left.  
  
Unsuspectedely, the door slid open and she found herself staring into two orbs full of surprise and another mixed emotion.  
  
Amber met emerald but somehow didn't clash.  
  
For a few more seconds, Sakura and the young man remained that way, gazing at one another as if déjà vu. Finally, the young girl came to her senses and realized he was staring at her. Embarrassed and quite violated of privacy, the chestnut-haired girl did the only thing she could think of out of reflex.  
  
She screamed.

* * *

**Raman: Not helping with the fake sarcasm. Hope you're enjoying your summer!  
  
Little Dakki: I hope you're right about a good beginning. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
lilli-lil: Thanks so much for the praise!  
  
Aurora: I've updated. I never knew this was a good story.  
  
little wolf blossom: I took your great advice and decided to finish this story to the end!  
  
Gin Kaku: Thanks!  
  
AnonymousT: I'll remember to keep the description smooth! I love the plot as well!  
  
Mugen: Your review is so detailed! You must be a great writer! Please keep up the encouraging and supportive criticism!  
  
Knight-Edition13: Oh! I didn't know that it was a bit confusing. I hope this chapter isn't as bad!**

**

* * *

**  
Hope you loved the story! Please review and let me know how you feel about it.  
  
Have a fun-filled summer, y'all!  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Aya-chan


End file.
